In the prior art, cameras, binoculars, sound equipment, breathing equipment and may other portable articles are commonly fitted with straps so that they may hang from the neck about the chest area in order that they may be raised to head or eye level for instant use. The problems of hanging relatively heavy articles about the neck for long periods of time by a single strap have been recognized for some time and there are now several harness arrangements available on the market and in related literature. Such harness arrangements are relatively expensive or suitable for only one type of equipment and therefore they have not found ready acceptance.
Furthermore, harness arrangements which support and distribute the weight of the article from a strap worn about the neck of the wearer are most undesirable, as this is very uncomfortable and can even cause damage to the nerves of the wearer.
The following references are exempliary of such harness arrangements designed to carry an article supported thereon from a strap worn about the neck of the wearer; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,326,430, 3,661,308, 4,556,159 and 4,637,535.
It is to be noted that nowhere did the applicants find a garment (such as a coat), and/or (a removable support system which is attachable to the garment after market) which is specifically designed to carry and releasably secure a pair of binoculars thereto in the manner as taught by the present invention, although a closely related reference is U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,614 which teaches a "binocular pocket". The pocket is substantially a case which is shaped to receive a pair of binoculars therein with the case having a flap for removal of the binoculars therefrom. In a second embodiment the case is attached to a garment, namely a shirt, with the strap from the binoculars being contained within the collar of the shirt. This is a functional design but this case could not be used to support a camera and/or binoculars simultaneously, as can the present invention. Furthermore, they teach substantially a flap portion, which in theory allows the user to quickly remove the binoculars from the case, unfortunately, this in fact is not quickly accessible and becomes extremely bothersome, cumbersome and tends to be in the way of the user, unlike the present invention which substantially allows the wearer to access the binoculars very quickly and no use of flaps is taught.